The Hetalian Ponies of Equestria
by HetaMLP Jasmine Wildpath
Summary: The Magic Trio are up to something! That something involves a bunch of countries being turned into ponies and sent to Equestria! After meeting the Mane 6, the unlucky countries have a choice. Stay and help save Equestria, or go home, where they (think they) belong? *bad summary is bad* First fanfic here, R&R please! I don't own anything except the plot. EDIT- Typos (mostly) fixed!
1. Chapter 1 - The Magic Trio

Hetalia Meets the Mane 6… Hilarious Chaos Ensues

Chapter 1 – The Magic Trio

"Vladmir, you bloody-!" England glared at Romania. The strawberry blonde haired country shrugged.

"One, don't call me that, two, blame yourself. Flying Mint Bunny distracted you, and he's your buddy, not mine or Norway's."

"He has a point," Norway put in flatly. England's face turned red.

"I have to start all over again now!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh well," Romania muttered.

"HEY! Do you want this to work or what?!"

"I'm sorry England! I'll leave, if that makes you happier," Flying Mint Bunny squeaked. England nodded stiffly.

"That would be nice, thank you." FMB sighed and left in a poof of green.

*LE TIME SKIP*

"There! I got it!"

"Wha-?! Nonono! Not now! We have to do this when they're all in a ten mile radius, not just-!"

"No! Don't do it now you-! No!"

"The only countries around are-! No!"

"Good God! It's too late! We'll have to make do with them! We'll come back for more soon! Get ready!"

"Agh!"

"This is it! Hours' worth of work and magic! Yes!"

The wind roared, drowning out any sound quieter than a shout.

"THIS BETTER WORK OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"IF THIS DOESN'T WORK, WE'LL BE DEAD ANYWAYS!"

"HERE GOES NOTHING-!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Equestria

Hetalia Meets the Mane 6… How Did This Happen?

Chapter 2 – Welcome To Equestria

Above the basement the Magic Trio were working in, Germany, Italy, Japan, America, France, Russia, China, Switzerland, Hungary, Denmark, Iceland, Romano, Canada, and Prussia were gathered, holding a small meeting.

"Something's not right…" Switzerland muttered. Just at that moment on the floor below, the magic that had taken so long to perfect erupted, sending all 14 countries, confused, and, in some cases, scared, someplace else.

The Magic Trio also went along.

"Hey, Pinkie, wait up!" Rainbow Dash called. Letting out a sigh, she sped up, streaking after the bouncing pink pony.

"Hahaha! C'mon, Dashie! Why are you so slo-! Huh?"

"What? What is it?!" Rainbow screeched to a halt. "Whoa!"

In front of them was a large group of ponies – Rainbow counted 17. All unconscious.

"I'M THE HERO!" A mousy blonde pegasus jumped up, his red and white mane blowing in the soft wind. He flicked his white star speckled blue tail in confusion. "Huh?" He looked at the two ponies.

"Er…." Rainbow looked away, blushing lightly. _He's kind of…. No! Don't think like that!_

Beside the confused stallion, a dark brown mare stirred. She blinked her eyes open and stood up, looking around warily.

"What the?!"

Rainbow sighed. "Alright, once everyone's up, I'll take you over to my friend Twi's house. She might know what's going on.

*AT TWILIGHT'S HOUSE*

"So, you say that you represent countries, and that you were in a world meeting, then there was a sort of roar and a big flash of light, and then you ended up at the edge of Ponyville?" Twilight looked at the 17 strange ponies, her eyes narrowed.

"For gott's sake-! YES! How many times do ve have to tell you zhat?!" Germany growled, exasperated. Twilight winced.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh…" _Where are the others when you need them?!_ she thought.

Suddenly, the door to the library slammed open.

"What in the hay is going on here?" Applejack stomped in, shaking her head. "Pinkie came running over saying there were new ponies in town! But she didn't say there were…" She quickly counted. "17 of you! That's an awful lot!"

Japan, now a pure white unicorn with a short, pitch black mane, stepped forward. He bowed before saying, "I do believe I speak for us all when I say I am very sorry to bother you and your friends. We did not mean for this to happe-"

"Yeah, yeah, apology accepted! No need to go around so formal! Ah'm a farm pony! Ah just ain't comfortable when somepony goes around like ya are!" Applejack interrupted, waving her hoof at Japan. He blinked deep brown eyes rather shocked.

"Ah, _gomensai_," he apologized, bowing again.

"_Aiya_, Japan! You heard her, aru~! That's enough with the formalities, aru~," China, transformed into a sturdy dark brown stallion with a red mane and tail, laughed from the back of the group.

"Kesesese~! He's right, Japan! You need to stop being so unawesome!" Prussia smirked, pushing to the front of the crowd.

"O-oh my!" Fluttershy squeaked. She had just walked into through open door, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow close behind. Prussia was a rather large, almost white stallion with a rich black mane and tail. He spread out his large wings and flapped them, showing off. His red eyes flashed as he glanced at the yellow pegasus.

"Kesesese~! Someone-"

"Somepony," Twilight corrected. Prussia shot a quick look at her before continuing.

"Somepony has noticed that my awesome looks still remain, even when I'm a pony!" he tossed his head flirtatiously.

"Oh, Celestia!" Twilight jumped back.

"Kesesese~!" Prussia laughed, winking at France, who was gawking at his friend.

"Ve~, Germany! Prussia has a horn!" Italy exclaimed.

"Y-you're… an alicorn!" Rarity gasped before promptly falling over in a faint. Germany face-hoofed.

"I suppose since he's not actually a country anymore, he's bound to be a bit different," England suggested. As if just noticing him, America jumped as the other spoke.

"Hey… Britain, where were you when we all got turned into ponies? You weren't in the meeting room!" He looked at Norway and Romania suspiciously. "Neither were you two!"

Iceland stepped forward, eyes narrowed indignantly. "Are you saying you think Norway might have something to do with why we're like this?" he asked. He had a brown body the color of the coat he often wore and a pale mane the color of his hair. Just what was to be expected. Norway put a hoof on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Don't jump to conclusions," he mumbled.

"I-I am not!"

"Actually, _Island_, you are!" Denmark snorted, his blonde mane sticking up to the side like his human form.

Twilight sighed. These 17 ponies were going to be a rowdy bunch.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Prussian Issue

Hetalia Meets the Mane 6… A Visit to Canterlot!

Chapter 3 – A Prussian Issue

"Applejack, can these ponies stay at Sweet Apple Acres for the night? I'll contact Princess Celestia about this, and we'll go to Canterlot tomorrow," Twilight asked, turning to the orange earth pony.

"Ah-…Sure…" Applejack agreed, if not somewhat reluctantly. "They'll have to stay in the barn though; there just ain't room in the house," she added.

"Yeah, vutever. Let's just go, okay?" Germany muttered. His body was a green the same color as one of his military uniforms (the one he was wearing when he found Italy in that tomato crate), and his mane was his usual slicked back-blonde.

"Alright, alright!" Twilight snapped, more than a little fed up with these ponies. She squeezed her eyes shut, and in a flash of purple light, she sent Applejack and the 17 newcomers to Sweet Apple Acres.

_*LE TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING*_

"Alright, ponies, get up now! The next train to Canterlot is in an hour!" Applejack shouted, stomping her hooves against the dusty earth as she walked into the barn. Germany was the first up, shaking himself to get rid of the pieces of hay sticking to his pelt.

"Get up, Italy!" he growled at the sleeping blue pegasus a foot away from him. No response. He kicked him not-very-softly.

"A-Aaaah!" Italy screamed shrilly, jumping up, rousing Japan.

Russia got up slowly. He flicked his platinum blonde (I'm just going to call it that because it's hard to describe) tail at China's brown sleeping form.

"_**Kolkolkolkol…**_ China~, it's time to get up now, da~," he mumbled ominously. China quickly got up, flashed Russia a quick glance, and trotted over to the door of the barn.

"_A-aiya_, Russia! D-don't do that, aru~!" he stuttered. England got up silently and stood there. Seriously, he just stood there.

"_Danmark_, _du lat ting…. _Get up," Norway nudged the white earth pony with his horn. Demark got up, shaking his blonde mane back and forth in confusion.

"Whatwhenhowwhywhere?!" he rambled, eyes wide.

"What-get up. When-now. How- you've already done it. Why- if you don't we're going to miss the train. Where- to Canterlot," Norway replied, deep blue eyes emotionless.

"Oh."

_*LE TIME SKIP TO CANTERLOT*_

"Hello, we'd like to see Princess Celestia," Twilight said to the guards at the gate.

"And you are?" the guard asked, looking at the large group of strange ponies behind her suspiciously.

"Princess Celestia's student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh! Alright, go on ahead! Though, your… er… friends back there…"

"Please let them through too. They're the reason we need to see the Princess," Twilight added.

"A-alright." The guard motioned toward a tower and the gate was opened.

_*MORE TIME SKIPPING XD*_

"Princess?" Twilight called, knocking on the large, intricately carved door.

"Oh, is that you, Twilight? Come in!" Celestia's voice replied from the other side of the door. Twilight gestured for the other ponies to stay where they were – completely blocking the hallway.

"Hello, Twilight! What brings you here today?" Celestia asked, setting down the levitating quill she was writing with.

"Well…."

Twilight began explaining the situation to her teacher.

"Ah, I see…" Celestia closed her eyes thoughtfully. "And this… _Prussia_, he is an alicorn?"

"Yes…"

"Hm… Did these ponies come with you?" Celestia asked, craning her neck toward the half closed door.

"Yes, should I call them in?" Twilight asked, biting her lip nervously. Something about Celestia's demeanor told her the princess wasn't particularly happy.

"Yes, please do my faithful student."

Twilight walked over to the door and stuck her head out. "You ponies can come in!" she called. Immediately, a stream of ponies trotted in.

Germany came in first, followed by Italy, the blue pony flicking his brunette mane experimentally. Japan followed, eyes cast downward.

Denmark raced in, looking around with wide blue eyes. Norway walked into the large room slowly, repeatedly glancing at his pale coat. Sighing softly, he looked instead at his mane, which was the same color as his hair was. Then came Iceland, who was trembling; this pony business was getting to him.

Romania and England came next. Romania had a gray body and a cherry blonde mane. He tapped his horn thoughtfully, and a few red sparks emitted from it. England, a green unicorn with a blonde mane, looked as irritated as ever.

"France, get your hoof off my arse, you bloody pervert!" he snapped at the purple pegasus. France smoothed his long blonde mane, smirking.

Russia and America came in next, Russia with a large tannish body, the mentioned "platinum-blonde" mane, and of course, his scarf, America with a mousy blonde body, a red and white mane, and a blue, white-star speckled tail.

Romano was a brown pony with a darker brown mane. Of course, Romano being Romano was muttering a stream of curses, mostly directed at whoever got them into the mess they were in now.

Switzerland, a white ((NEUTRAL PEOPLE!)) pegasus with a (would be is he was human) shoulder length blonde mane.

Canada was a pegasus a similar color to his brother, and a mane the color of his hair. ((Ok, done! That only took about 45 minutes… with distractions… That was harder than I thought it would be…))

Celestia drew in a breath as Prussia strode in, fanning out his wings.

"And that would be Prussia, am I right?" she asked Twilight, lowering her head so it was level with the purple unicorn's.

"Yes, that's Prussia… He's a bit… um… flashy, to put it one way," Twilight warned.

"Ah, okay…"

Prussia turned his head toward Celestia. His scarlet eyes flashed up and down the princess, lingering on her hindquarter area.

"So, you're zhe princess?" Prussia made his way through the crowd of ponies. He walked right up to her and stuck his hoof in her face. "I can handle zat, but remember that I am zhe awesomest here!" he snorted, shaing his hoof for emphasis. Celestia looked at the hoof, getting a little cross-eyed.

Shaking her head, the princess pulled away, gently lowering the rude hoof with her own. "I believe we can compromise," she said, her voice and body betraying no sign of emotion. Her eys, however, told a different story. Her eyes flashed with anger for on second, glowed white for another, then faded to confusion the next few.

The ruler of Equestria had a Prussian issue on her hooves.


End file.
